danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
דקאמרון
ממוזער|ימין|250px|סנדרו בוטיצ'לי, דקאמרון, [[1487]] דקאמרונֶה או דקאמרון , באיטלקית: Decamerone 10 הֶמֵרָה, יממה, הוא קובץ ספרותי ידוע מהמאה ה-14 מאת המחבר האיטלקי ג'ובאני בוקאצ'ו. כתיבת היצירה הסתיימה בשנת 1353. המסגרת לספר היא מגפת דבר ("המוות השחור") שפקדה את פירנצה, והניסה אל מחוץ לעיר עשרה צעירים, שלושה גברים ושבע נשים, בני המעמד הגבוה. הצעירים מתכנסים בחווילה כפרית בסמוך לפייזולה, כפר ליד פירנצה, ומעבירים עשרה ימים בסיפור סיפורים. בכל יום מתמנה אחד מבני החבורה למנהיג, קובע נושא, והוא וכל אחד מהאחרים מספרים סיפור אחד הקשור לו. בסך הכול סופרו מאה סיפורים, המהווים, לצד סיפור המסגרת, את הדקאמרון. הם משתרעים על שלל תקופות וארצות, ובחלקם נשאבים ממעשיות עממיות שרווחו כבר זמן רב טרם כתיבת הספר. בניגוד למה שניתן אולי היה לצפות מיצירה מימי הביניים, בסיפורים מושם דגש על החושני והארוטי, והלעג לכנסייה הוא בוטה ונטול כל הסוואה. חלק מהם עומד במבחן הזמן, וגם עתה ניתן ליהנות מיופיים ומחריפותם. סיפורים הראויים לציון במיוחד * הסיפור השני מתאר יהודי ההולך לבקר בחצר האפיפיור ברומא, כדי לבדוק האם אכן האמונה הנוצרית היא הנכונה. חבריו, המכירים היטב את השחיתות שפשתה ברומא, מנסים להניאו מלנסוע, בחשבם שהחוויה תרחיק אותו מהנצרות לצמיתות. הפואנטה היא אירונית - היהודי אכן נוכח שראשי הכנסייה שטופים בתאוות בשרים וברדיפת בצע. דווקא בשל כך הוא מסיק שאם אף על פי כן הנצרות עדיין חזקה ומתחזקת, סימן שהיא דת האמת . * הסיפור השלישי מתאר כיצד יהודי מצליח לחמוק מפח שנטמן לו, כאשר עליו להסביר מהי האמונה האמיתית. הוא עושה זאת על ידי סיפור משל על מלך שמסר שלוש טבעות זהב לילדיו, אך שתיים מהן מזויפות, ולא ניתן לדעת אילו. הטבעות הן מטפורה לשלוש הדתות, והנמשל הוא שלא ניתן לדעת איזו מהאמונות היא האמיתית. * הסיפור הרביעי ממשיך ללעוג לאנשי הכמורה, כשהוא מתאר כיצד פרח נזירות חוטא עם אישה, אך ניצל מענישה כשהוא מפיל את אב המנזר באותו פח. * הסיפור העשרים ושניים מספר על סייס ששכב עם המלכה. המלך תפס אותו לאחר שחזר למיטתו, בחשיכה, ועל כן גזז את שערו כדי שיוכל לזהותו למחרת. אך הסייס בחוכמתו גזז את שערות כל אנשי הארמון, וכך ניצל מעונש חמור. * הסיפור העשרים ושמונה הוא מעשייה מתוחכמת על הדרך שבה אב מנזר ואישה מוליכים שולל את בעלה הבלתי נסבל, גורמים לו לחשוב שעבר לעולם הבא, ומתענגים זה על זו בינתיים. * בסיפור השלושים ניתן פירוש ארוטי בוטה לביטוי "להחזיר את השטן לגיהנום". שוב חוזרת דמות איש הכמורה שאינו עומד בניסיון ומנצל את תמימות הנערה. * הסיפור השלושים ותשעה הוא מעשיה מחרידה על בעל ההורג את מאהב אשתו ומגיש לה לארוחה את ליבו, מבלי שתדע. * בסיפור הארבעים ושמונה חוזה אישה במחזה מהגיהנום, נערה הנטרפת שוב ושוב בידי שני כלבים כעונש על אימלולה את מחזרה, ומתוך חשש לגורל דומה היא נעתרת לגבר המאוהב בה. * הסיפור הארבעים ותשעה הוא סיפור פואנטה טראגדי המספר על אציל שירד מנכסיו, עקב חיזוריו הבזבזניים אחר אישה אצילה אחת, ונותר לו אך בז יפה תואר. * הסיפור החמישים ושישה אינו אלא אמרה שנונה, שלפיה המכוערים הם העתיקים והאצילים ביותר, שכן נבראו בתחילת עבודתו של אלוהים, בעת שעדיין לא היה מיומן ביצירת פרצופים. * בסיפור השישים, נזיר נודד מתפרנס מהצגת נוצת-זנב של תוכי, ומספר לאיכרים הנבערים שזוהי נוצה מכנפיו של המלאך גבריאל. חבורה של נערים חומדים לצון, ומחליפים את הנוצה בחשאי, לפני ההצגה, בכמה חתיכות פחם. בשיאה של ההצגה, הנזיר מכריז על חשיפת הנוצה הקדושה, פותח את הקופסה, ומתוך העטיפות הרבות מוציא את חתיכות הפחם. מבלי לאבד את עשתונותיו, מספר הנזיר להמון שנעשה נס, ובהתערבות אלוהית הוחלפה הקופסה בקופסה אחרת, ובה פחמים מהמוקד עליו נשרף סאן לורנצו, אחד מקדושי הכנסייה. * בסיפור השישים ותשעה מצליחה אשתו של אציל יווני לשכב עם מחזרה מול עיני בעלה ולשכנעו שהוא מדמיין בלבד. * בסיפור השמונים ושלושה משוכנע אדם תאב בצע על ידי שני "חבריו" כי הוא בלתי נראה. * גם הסיפור התשעים מראה כיצד מצליח אדם להפשיט אשה מול בעלה, באצטלה מרוממת. * הסיפור התשעים ושלושה הוא על אודות אדם נדיב מאין כמותו בשם "נתן", המוכן אפילו למסור את חייו בידי שונא. * הסיפור התשעים ושמונה מתאר את עלייתו ונפילתו של אציל רומאי, ואת הצלחתו המחודשת בזכותה של הידידות. * הסיפור המאה מתאר מסכת של התעללויות קשות שבהן מעביר גבר את אשתו על מנת לבחון את נאמנותה. האישה אינה נשברת ומקבלת בהכנעה את כל גחמות בעלה ולפיכך הוא מחזירה לביתו ונוהג בה בכבוד. עיבודים לקולנוע מספר סרטים נעשו על בסיס הספר, הידוע בהם הוא סרטו של פייר פאולו פאזוליני משנת 1971, שזכה בפרס "דוב הכסף". IMDb Il Decameron * הדירוג: Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 7.1/10 from 5,462 users Reviews: 35 user | 49 critic * הגבלת הצפיה: Rated R for sensuality, and for some language * העלילה:הסתגלות של תשעה סיפורים מ" דקמרון "של Bocaccio: צעיר מפרוג'ה הוא רימה פעמיים בנאפולי, אבל בסופו של עשיר;גבר מתחזה לחירש אילם במנזר של נזירות סקרניות;אישה צריכה להסתיר את המאהב שלה, כאשר בעלה מגיע מוקדם הביתה;נבל טיפשים כומר על הערש דווי; שלושה אחים לנקום במאהב של אחותם;נערה צעירה ישנה על הגג לפגוש את החבר שלה בלילה;קבוצה של ציירים לחכות להשראה;כומר ערמומי מנסה לפתות את אשתו של חברו;ושני חברים לעשות ברית כדי לגלות מה יקרה = s לאחר המוות. פאזוליני הוא עד הטריקים הישנים שלו הסאטירי הכנסייה, ולזרוק במינונים ליברליים של חיים ואהבה. נכתב על ידי פיליפ Brubaker An adaptation of nine stories from Bocaccio's "Decameron": A young man from Perugia is swindled twice in Naples, but ends up rich; a man poses as a deaf-mute in a convent of curious nuns; a woman must hide her lover when her husband comes home early; a scoundrel fools a priest on his deathbed; three brothers take revenge on their sister's lover; a young girl sleeps on the roof to meet her boyfriend at night; a group of painters wait for inspiration; a crafty priest attempts to seduce his friend's wife; and two friends make a pact to find out what happen= s after death. Pasolini is up to his old tricks satirizing the Church, and throwing in liberal doses of life and love. Written by Philip Brubaker * הסרט The Decameron (1971 film) העלילה הסרט, שצולם בדיאלקט נפוליטני לבקשתו של המנהל, מציע מגוון רחב של פרקים מסיפורי העבודה האופיינית ביותר של ג'ובאני בוקאצ'ו, ומחובר על ידי הרצף של תלמידו של הצייר ג'וטו (בגילומו של פאזוליני עצמו) שמגיע בנאפולי לצייר על קיר. בסיפור הראשון, Andreuccio של פרוג'ה הוא מרומה על ידי נפוליטנית הונאה שמציבה אותו בים של צואה. הצעיר נמצא בעיסה על ידי שני גנבים שמנסים הפיכה בכנסייה סמוכה כדי לגנוב את התכשיטים של גופתו של בישוף שמת כמה ימים קודם לכן. Andreuccio משתכנע ו, עם תחבולה מבריקה, מצליח לגנוב לעצמו אפילו את הטבעת היפה ביותר של המנוח. בפרק השני, בחור צעיר בעידוד כמה נזירות במנזר לקיים יחסי מין עם אותם. למעשה, בחור הצעיר כבר היה הרעיון שיש חמות הרפתקאות עם הנזירות, מעמיד פנים שהוא חירש ואילם, אבל עכשיו הוא משחרר כיף טהור. עם זאת, האחיות הוכיחו להיות מאוד חרמן ושאינו יודע שובע. אז, נרגז, בחור הצעיר מתחיל לדבר וקללות.מנהלת מנזר האם מודיעה כי נס מאושר כבר הרעיף על ידי אלוהים על בחור הצעיר, אבל במציאות זה תירוץ כדי לשמור על בחור הצעיר עם האחיות האחרות במנזר לעשות אהבה כל לילה. בפרק השלישי, שהאיש הפשוט Peronella עושה cuckhold של בעלה המטומטם. זמן קיום יחסי מין עם בעלה הנואף באופן בלתי צפוי מגיע הביתה לחופשה.הנואף מסתיר בסיר גדול והבעל מגלה כי יש לו קונה לסיר איתו. Peronella אומר במהירות שכבר יש לה קונה, וכי הוא בודק את הסיר.בעל מקבל את זה והולך לחדר הסיר שבו הנואף אומר שהחלק הפנימי של הסיר מלוכלך.האישה מספרת את בעל לנקות אותו לפני שמכרת אותו, ובזמן שהוא נמצא בתוך אשתו והנואף לקיים יחסי מין מחוץ.בעל הסתום שלא הבחין בשום דבר. בצרפת Ser Ciappelletto הסוחר נשלח לעסקה על ידי שניים מחבריו.האדם בחייו הקדיש את נשמתו לחטא, פיתוי ורווח, תוך התעלמות כל הערכים המוסריים ואתיים. למעשה, אלוהים מעניש אותו עם מחלה קשה שאילצה אותו למוות המיטה ולאחר מכן. אבל Ciappelletto רוצה להתוודות וקורא מונקו שאומרת מספר עצום של שקרים, לשקול ביצוע קדוש אמיתי. לאחר מותו, Ciappelletto יהיה נערץ כקדוש מעונה. בסיפור עוקב אחר שני אוהבים נפגשים כדי לארגן הונאה נגד הוריה ולבוא יחד במרפסת.למחרת בבוקר ההורים של הילדה הם שני אוהבי עירום, אבל הכרה באדם בילד משחק טוב כדי להרוויח קצת כסף כנדוניה, ומאפשרים לבתו להינשא לו. מאוחר יותר, בסיציליה הילדה אליזבת, אטרקטיבית במראה ובעושר רב בעלי, מתאהבת לורנצו, עובד צעיר של אחיה. עם זאת, אחיה לגלות את אהבתם וזומם לרצוח ורנצו כדי להציל את הכבוד של המשפחה שלהם. הם קוברים את גופתו של לורנצו רחוק מבית, אבל אליזבת הובילה לגופה של אהובה דרך חלום. יש לה של לורנצו. כאשר אליזבת מוצאת את הגופה, היא חותכת את ראשו ומביאה אותו בחזרה לחדר השינה שלה, שם היא מסתירה את הראש של לורנצו בתוך סיר של בזיליקום שהיא נוטה בכל יום. בפרק הבא, שהאיש הפשוט Gemmata הוא רומה על ידי רופא להאמין שהיא יכולה להפוך לסוס ולאחר מכן חזרה לאדם. אז היא מחליטה לנסות, בהסכמתו של בעל האיכר הטיפש, לזרוע את השדות בלי לעבוד הרבה יותר טוב. למעשה, התירוץ של הרופא תוכנן לשלמות כדי שהוא יוכל לקיים יחסי מין עם האישה, דרך יחסי מין אנאליים בזמן טכס קסם. הסיפור האחרון כולל שתי דמויות מנאפולי שמסכימות לספר זה לזה על גן עדן או גיהינום כאשר הם מתים. לאחר זמן, אחד משני חותמים. אבל האחר הוא מבועת של מסתיים בשאול כי היה לה יותר מדי יחסי מין עם אשתו. לילה אחד את חברו בחלום, ואמר לו שהמקום שבו הוא, לימבו, לא שנידונו במעשים מיניים. בסופו של הסיפור, תלמידו של הצייר ג'וטו השלים פרסקו, שבו פרקים של הסרט חלופי בהרמוניה.הציור מציג את המדונה וישו תינוק ואחים כל כך שמח שהם מתחילים לצלצל בפעמונים. מקורות נוספים * ג'ובאני בוקאצ'ו, דקאמרון ; תרגום מאיטלקית: גאיו שילוני. ירושלים : הוצאת כרמל ; המועצה הציבורית לתרבות ולאמנות, המפעל לתרגום ספרי מופת, תש"ס 2000 קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף=דקאמרון * דקאמרון - באנגלית ובאיטלקית. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:נובלות קטגוריה:ספרות איטלקית קטגוריה:ספרות של תקופת הרנסאנס